Such a driving support technique has been developed that helps a driver park a vehicle by imaging the surroundings of the vehicle with an in-vehicle camera and displaying captured image data, which is a result of the imaging.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-354467    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-102798    Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-009141